


Cover for The Greek, Interpraetor

by Secoura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secoura/pseuds/Secoura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not the image that I wanted (horse head statue on a table with a glass) but I think this is as close as I'm ever going to get.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for The Greek, Interpraetor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Greek, Interpraetor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225861) by [Rector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rector/pseuds/Rector). 



> Not the image that I wanted (horse head statue on a table with a glass) but I think this is as close as I'm ever going to get.


End file.
